Talk:Kirby/@comment-27083366-20151221163634/@comment-10426062-20151222005337
Welcome to FactPile Wiki. I see you have presented a list of links to go over. I hope you don't mind me going over them. Splitting Pop Star in half *Megaton Punch puts Kirby's punching at 201 megatons-force. This is canon. *Crackity Hack seems to have the ground split up to 999. 999 km., perhaps? Even multiplying that by 4 only gives Pop Star a circumference of 3,996 km., which is only 9.98% of Earth's circumference (30,046 km.) *Regarding 201 Mt as a "derp-out" that happens to fiction writers "all the time" can easily be dismissed, as that's nothing more than assertion, which can be applied to anything, including Ado and Adeleine being human, or Frozen Star and Pop Star sharing similar masses and diameter. Infinite energy used against Popon *Infinite energy requires infinite mass. Einsteinian physics means nothing at light speed and objects with mass, so this can be regarded as cartoon physics, rendering any meaning behind it, meaningless. Black holes *Schwarz isn't a real black hole. *Kirby never fights in a black hole. To assume Kirby can survive black holes is to assume all enemies who hurt Kirby are exerting forces greater than tidal forces. *Hypernova isn't a literal black hole. The onus is on those who say it is, and claiming that the word "veritable" means a literal black hole is not enough. *"Kirby's inhale achieves maximum suckitude when he eats a Miracle Fruit and goes Hypernova. He can suck up trees and enemies, move massive blocks, and even inhale parts of some stages." - Hypernova, Nintendo.com (http://kirby.nintendo.com/triple-deluxe/abilities/) Destruction of Magolor's dimension *Kirby wasn't caught in anything destructive. He safely escaped. Combat speed *If I can run 8 mi/h, that doesn't mean I can punch at a rate of 8 mi/h. That wouldn't even make any sense because if you want to determine how fast you can punch or even kick, you would do it in a manner of punches per minute, similarly to how the rate of fire for a firearm uses rounds per minute. The destruction of Sectonia *Pop Star, the populus, nor the structures are destroyed. *For those who assume Pop Star shares the same mass and size of Earth contradict themselves by asserting that the population and the materials are super dense. *While there was a shock wave, we don't know the effects of said shock wave. Marx's death *After Kirby hits Marx, Marx moves somewhat to the left. I would expect an instant upward motion, but that's not what happens at all. *The destruction of Nova doesn't even say anything about Kirby's striking strength, as Marx hits an already exposed area, and Nova was already unstable to begin with. A portion of the Moon's destruction *To claim that Kirby's durability was at the epicenter, granting him the ability to withstand 80.93 zettatons of TNT is like me taking the ending of Super Metroid and saying that Samus can survive 37.69 zettatons of TNT because of the destruction of Zebes. *Considering that this destruction is lower than the destruction of the Moon, that makes the numbers for the Moon even more questionable. Then again, who uses the equation of kinetic energy to determine the destruction of a portion of a moon? Quite honestly, plenty of these feats for Kirby are incredibly inflated. I don't care about Buu, so feel free to dismiss my response to these as anything but a biased attitude. My issue is inflated numbers, and considering how it appears plenty of people are quoting from others, I've honestly no reason to tackle the same arguments.